Percy Jackson: The After Story
by DreamingWithMyEyesWideOpen
Summary: After the war, Nico met someone. They went on to become best friends, and nothing more. Right? Two years later, what happens when true feelings started to come out? Will they deny it? Will the other feel the same? Find out here. NicoxOC NicoxLexi
1. Rivers, Rocks, and Really Good Aim

**Hello. I know I promised that the next chapter in Unexpected Surprise was coming but this popped into my head and I had to write it down. I loved the idea of Nico being best friends with the girl beofer he starts to like her. With Makayla it all went very fast, but what if a relationship started with friendship but grew into more? I promise that I WILL continue Makayla and Nico's romance but I think that Lexi and Nico's romance needs a chance too.**

**Summary: This is set about 2 years after the war and Nico and Lexi are both 16 and the world is at peace...for now. They met after the war and became the best of friends. They was nothing between them at all in the begining but this is the story where their friendship has the chance to grow. But what happens when, just as they are starting to realize it, Nico and Lexi both have to leave for school for the first time in a long time. What will they do? Will they meet again before summer? **

**Disclaimer: I own Lexi, Madi, Irene, Jesse, the plot and I wish I owed Nico but if I try to take him again, both Lexi and Rick Riordan would most likely bite me.**

**Enjoy.**

Nico POV

_Uhg… damn him. Why can't Percy learn to mind his own damn business? _I sighed, looking out into the clear blue of the lake; I know it's wierd for a kid of Hades to like the water but I've come out here a lot since the war, and it gets nicer every time.

Who the hell does Percy think he is, telling me that I have to go to school? I don't want to go there, I love camp, and all – let me rephrase that – most of the people in it. I don't want to have to be stuck at some public school with a bunch of mortals.

I heard a twig break from behind me. My mouth twisted into a grimace, thinking Percy had followed me when I went running into the woods. I suddenly felt soft hands cover my eyes and a pair of soft lips just brush my ear as they whispered, "Guess who?"

"Lexi," I exclaimed happily, already forgetting the incident with Percy. Alexandra can make you feel like that. She came to camp shortly after the war right after her mother died from a monster attack, and she has been staying here year-round every since. We met right after she was claimed, I was building my cabin and she came up and offered to help me. The next day we ran into each other at our current lake and started talking and found out that we got along great; we've been best friends ever since.

She let go of my eyes and turned to me, "Of course, who else knows where you would go if you run off during lunch? This is our spot, so of course you'll come here," Lexi told me, her green eyes sparkling.

"If you knew why I ran off, you wouldn't blame me. Thanks for coming, I could use someone to talk to," I told her, it was true. I wanted to tell her because she stays at camp all year and I won't be here again until Christmas break and I'm hoping she won't be mad at me; the truth is that I think that, out of everyone, I'll miss Lexi the most.

"So of course, I'm your best friend so I'm the prime candidate. Lay it on me, Nico," she said, her eyes showing her concern.

"You know how, as soon as all of the summer only kids go back to school, me and you were supposed to spend the entire school year just hanging out while the losers go to school?" I asked, trying to ease into it gently. It wasn't working.

"Yeah, about that…" Lexi started, "Um… I got a letter from my aunt last week. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure but I decided yesterday… I'm going to my aunt's house and to public school," she finished weakly.

"Lex, that's exactly what I was going to tell you, Percy and Chiron are making me go to public school next year, and they told me two days ago. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you were going to be mad at me but since you're going anyways…" I said, not knowing what to do. Lexi is going away to! I miss last school year when we spent the entire 9 months in this very spot, "Things are really changing, aren't they?"

"I guess, and it sucks. Who are you staying with?" she asked me, no doubt trying to get her mind off the same topic I was.

"Some distant family member; and, get this, I have to pretend I'm my own son and that my mom was my grandma. Isn't that just a little bit moronic?" I said trying to make her laugh. It worked, her laugh was gentle and soft; it made me think of wind chimes.

"You're moronic," she accused, still chuckling. Then she turned back and said, "Hey, Jesse. Did you enjoy our conversation?"

I looked back to see our friend Jesse come walking out behind the trees. He was a son of Apollo and had the same gold hair and blue eyes as his dad. He likes, like really _likes_, Lexi but she's oblivious and whenever someone brings something like that up, she avoids it, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You breathe like an eighty year old smoker," she answered without even looking back.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically, while Lexi got up and dusted off her dark blue jean shorts.

"Your welcome, I'm lazy so you can repay me by carrying me to my cabin," she answered, and jumped at him to where he was forced to catch her and carry her like a baby. She's really light, I know that because she once fell asleep in this very spot and I had to carry her back to her cabin.

Jesse looked at Lexi, then at me and then at the river. Uh oh. An evil grin came upon his face as he threw Lexi in the water. She was under a second or two before floating up to the surface. She stood up straight on the water and slowly walking over the surface to us, soaking wet, "That wasn't very nice," she said, with a flick on her wrist. Half of the stream came rushing at Jesse, all at once. By the time that Lexi brought back the water, Jesse was wet, tired and passed out on the forest floor. She turned to me, "Tell the truth, how bad to I look?"

"Just dry yourself off and you'll look fine," and said, as she did what I suggested. In less than 5 seconds, her lower back length dark back hair was dry and straight and her green short-sleeved t-shirt and jean shorts were completely un-soaked, "There you go."

"Will you carry me?" she asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes from hell. There was no resisting. With a sigh, I gestured for her to come here, "Yeah, thanks," she said, jumping on me and landing in my arms the same way as she did with Jesse.

She was smiling like crazy; and when she looked into my eyes I saw a look that said _I knew you would cave it eventually; _and I tossed back one of my deluxe I'll kill you later glares. She didn't even stiffen; after all this time, she immune to my glares so they don't do anything but make her laugh.

"Are you going to stand here all day? I would like to sit down on a real chair. It's not that your arms aren't comfy, but I miss my bed. I've been on my feet all day," Lexi said, hurrying me along, Jesse already forgotten on the floor. I don't know which way I went that I ended up coming out of the forest smack in the middle of the majority of the camp. Damn. All eyes were on us as we came out of the forest laughing, still a little damp and with Lexi in my arms. Double damn. We looked around and then looked down at my arms, "Aw, damn," we said in perfect harmony; both blushing a bright crimson color.

The faces of our little audience went from pleasure – Aphrodite's kids – to disgust – Ares kids - to shock – Percy.

This was about to get very interesting. I whispered to Lexi, "Should we make a run for it or try our chances against the lions?"

"Lions. They might chase us if we ran and then we'd be dead _and_ tired," Lexi said firmly. I got an idea.

I looked to the shore and whispered to her again, "We make a break for it. You go by water and I go by shadow-travel, we meet at out old hideout."

"You're a genius. Run," and with that I put Lexi on her feet and we darted away, Lexi towards the water and me towards the shadows. I felt as I usually did when I shadow-traveled, as if the skin was being pulled off of my face. I got their first but Lexi was only seconds behind, walking out of the lake, already dry, "That was interesting," she said at last.

"By tomorrow, they're going to be planning our wedding," I remarked mildly. Never doubt an Aphrodite child; they can do evil things with just a hairbrush.

"They better know that if I wake up tomorrow to find a bunch of girls measuring me, I'm going on bring the entire Pacific Ocean down on them and their cabin," Lexi said with a smile, no doubt imagining how the Aphrodite kids would react to that particular punishment, "What are we going to do? Next thing you know, Nexi or Lico is going to be all around the camp."

"Huh. English, please?" I asked. What, in Hades name, are Nexi and Lico?

She sighed, "Whenever there is a couple, they merge their names together. You know: Percabeth and other couples like that. Sorry, but I forget sometimes that you're a guy."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now on to our revenge…" she said absently, her evil mind already plotting our next move. They don't have a chance. Once, when the Hermes cabin stole the gold necklace with an emerald heart engraved with a trident on it that her mom got from her dad and gave to her before she died, she did the worse thing imaginable to Conner and Travis – she made them tell the truth. She went to Hermes and told him the situation and asked for a favor; he said that she could torture them if she wanted to but she had a better idea. She asked him to curse them to tell the truth for a week, that ensued Travis and Conner being caught for everything that they have every stolen. They were in the infirmary for a month. Lexi got her mother's necklace back and she never takes it off anymore.

"Lexi, remember what Chiron said: If you put another kid in the infirmary, you're going to be in major trouble. The only reason he didn't the last time was because you didn't put them there directly, only indirectly," I warned her, Chiron may be nice but he hates it when his campers fight. I wouldn't blame him – people are still talking about Percy and Clarisse's fight almost 8 years ago.

"I remember him saying something on the subject but I don't remember the exact words," she said, the wheels in her head still turning, "Wait – do you hear that?"

"What?" I asked, looking around for a monster.

"Percy! Hey bro," she yelled, running across the clearing to give her half-brother a hug. I waved at him, still sitting.

"Hey Lexi, hey Nico; that was an interesting appearance you guys made out there," he said, looking between the two of us suggestively.

"Dude, you know were not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter," I said, throwing a rock at his chest. Since he was invincible, it wouldn't hurt him – much.

"But then it would be homeless," he said, trying – and failing – to look innocent.

Lexi jumped in, "Obviously, since it's not in your head. Why was everyone gathered there anyways? They should be at lunch."

"Mr. D called a special meeting and he was just about to tell us when you guy came. After you guys ran for it, he said that he'd announce it later," he answered, his eyes asking _did you really think you could escape._

"Come on, guys. Let's go. If we're lucky, Nico, we can get to your cabin without getting caught," Lexi said, already walking towards the camp.

"_His_ cabin? What are you guys going to do?" he said, eyebrows raised.

"Ugh…what did we say about having your mind in the gutter," Lexi exclaimed, reaching for a rock. Let's just say that her aim and better than mine; Percy rubbed his eye as me and Lexi made a run for it.

"No fair!" he screamed after us.

"Do we care?" Lexi screamed back, her pace never slowing.

When we got to the Hades cabin, Lexi let herself in without a second thought. I was still the only person in Hades. Poseidon had Percy and Lexi, Zeus and Madison, but another Hades child was never claimed. When we got inside Lexi collapsed onto my bed without a second thought and looked over to me, "Are you going to stand there all day? If so, could you move a little to the left so you're blocking the sun? I'm trying to get some shut-eye here."

I took a good look at her for the first time today, he looked skinnier then usual – and that was hard to accomplish – and they were light bags under her eyes. I walked over to her and lifted her up so I could sit down next to her, "Hey Lexi, what's wrong? You were acting weird today and you look like you didn't get a wink of sleep all week. You look skinnier, pale and you have bags under your eyes," I told her truthfully.

"Gee, you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself. If you were anybody else, I would bite you," Lexi said, leaning against me, hardly opening an eye.

"I'm not here to make you feel good, I'm here to take care of you and make sure you're safe," I said honestly; nothing would ever happen to Lexi if I had anything to do with it, "That's what best friends are for so get over it and tell me what's wrong."

"Fine, I've haven't really been sleeping well in my cabin. I don't know why but the only sleep I ever get is during class. Even then, I have nightmares," she said, looking down and playing with the sheet on my bed.

"Lexi, have you talked to Chiron, if you're having nightmares, it could mean something," I told her gently. My hand stroking her hair never missed a beat but on the inside I'm imagining the worst. I want to protect her and find out what the hell caused Lexi her nightmares. When a demigod dreams, they always mean something.

"I've tried but he's away with his family. It's not his fault that those ponies can't go five minutes without a root beer. Come on Nico, look at me," I reluctantly turned back towards Lexi.

"I don't like that you waited to tell me this," I told her, looking into her eyes, "How long has this been happening? Don't lie to me, you can lie to anyone else but that isn't going to work with me," I asked, Lexi can lie with the best of them but I know her to well to not be able to see though her lies.

She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'am ump.' I lifted up her chin with my hand and said, "Come again?"

"A month," she whispered, only slightly more understandable then the first time, it it was enough for me.

"A month?! What the Hades, Lexi? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought you trusted me more than that. I guess I was wrong," I said, looking away from her.

"No, Nico. You're my best friend and I'll tell you anything but I think that I didn't even want to admit it to myself let alone you. I'm sorry, please don't be mad," Lexi said, eyes pleading. Who am I kidding? I'm a little upset that she didn't tell me but I could never really be mad at her.

"I can never stay mad at you. Now get some sleep before I go get Percy and tell him how exactly Annabeth found out he was going to propose. Who do you think he's going to be mad at?" I threatened. Percy told us he was going to propose to Annabeth and Lexi, the big mouth she is, told her. Annabeth still said yes, but he holds a grudge against the unknown *wink, wink* person who told her.

"You wouldn't," she said, her eyes widening.

"Try me, now get some sleep."

"Fine…mother," Lexi said, lying down against me shoulder as I asked her to. Before I could come up with a witty response, she was sleeping. Without even realizing it, my hand started steadily stroking her hair from scalp to her lower back. I didn't think anything of it until she snuggled in closer and sighed.

**Aw... and just to let you know: This is purely a brotherly act from Nico, I don't start torturing him until chapter 2 and you won't get to read it until chapter 3. I know this chapter was pretty boring but if you tune in next time, you'll see a little more pronounced Nexi/Lico. I have a question: What do you like better? Nexi or Lico?**

**Please visit my other story: Unexpected Surprise. It's another NicoxOC. Go to my profile and check it out.**

**Love? Hate? Go back too Makayla or continue Lexi? Both? Tell me, reviews make me happy and when I'm happy, I write faster.**


	2. Misunderstanding

**Hello, I know I was going to wait to post this but it was already done so....................................**

**Disclaimer: N - O - T M - I - N - E. Say it with me now: N - O - T M - I - N - E, R - I - C - K R - I - O- R - D - A - N - S ! ! !**

**Enjoy!**

Lexi POV

I woke up looking into Nico's sleeping face. I looked around and suddenly all of my afternoon came flooding back to me.

Seeing Nico running out of the dining hall and going to see if he needed anything; getting thrown in the river by Jesse; running into the rest of camp and running away; ending up at his cabin; telling him the truth; and falling into a nice dreamless sleep for the first time in a month.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 2 in the morning. I can't believe I finally got a full 8 hours of sleep. I slowly got up, removing Nico's arm from around my shoulders and placing it back on the bed as I made my way to the door.

As I stepped out, I was shocked by the burst of cold air. I went back inside and walked over to Nico's dresser to find a jacket and opened a random drawer to find his… underwear. Oops. I didn't know he was a boxer boy; I opened another drawer and found some socks. He wears hoodies every day and the one time I need one there isn't a jacket in sight. Isn't that just typical? I looked back toward Nico to make sure he hasn't woken up and sure enough, there was a black jacket lying right next to him on the bed.

I crept over and grabbed it as I made my way for the door. I pulled it on and zipped it up right before stepping out into the cold October night. I needed some air.

I walked over to my favorite place in all of camp, mine and Nico's stream, and carefully eased out of my sea green converse so I could dip my feet in the water. The connection with the water gave me the same completed feeling it always does, as if slipping into a favorite pair of jeans or waking up from a good dream.

Why can't I sleep in my own cabin with my own brother, yet I sleep better than ever in the arms of my _best friend?_ I really need to get my own head straight. Nico and I's friendship has been changing lately, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who realizes it.

"You know, your toes might fall off if you stay in there to long," I heard someone remark from behind me.

"Ah!" I screamed, turning around so fast that I was dizzy. Jesse?! I lowered my voice, "What in the gods names are you doing here?"

"I thought you would know it was me. Remember: I breathe like an eighty year old smoker," he said laughing lightly. Can you say creepy? Jesse has liked me for almost the past year and I've always known but I play clueless and pretend that I don't know what they're talking about. It's been getting more insistent lately; last week he actually grabbed my hand. Yuck, he is not the kind of guy I want holding my hand.

"Sorry, I was thinking about someone – I mean something," I said, hoping he didn't realize my mistake. Apparently, luck wasn't on my side.

"Who?" he said, moving closer by the second, "Come on Lexi, who are you thinking of? I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Trust me, you don't want to know. You won't like the answer," I warned him. I really don't want to have to kill Jesse, he's okay.

"Oh, I think I will," he disagreed; at this point he was almost right in front of me, so close I could smell his garlicky breathe. I heard a rustle in the bushes but I paid no attention to it. He kept leaned closer and just as I was about to bring the other half of the stream on him, I heard a gasp from the forest to my left.

I whirled around to find myself face-to-face with…Nico. Oh crap, I'm screwed.

"Am I interrupting something? I'll just leave now," he said, retreating to the direction of the cabins.

"Nico, wait!" I screamed, running towards the bushed where he exited.

"Come on Lexi, why don't you stay a while?" Jesse remarked, holding his arms out.

"One: yuck, two: not in this life and three: stay away from me you creep," I said, gathering up my strength and before I knew it, he was unconscious in the lake. Good. I went running towards the Hades cabin and burst through the door only to find the room empty.

I looked everywhere I could think of; from our lake to the strawberry fields but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I finally gave up and was about to go to my own cabin when I saw the lights on in the window. I don't want to deal with Percy right now. I changed my course and I ended up at the Zeus' cabin. I stopped outside and sent a quick prayer to Zeus before letting myself in.

It turns out that Madi was up. She was listening to music on her iPod and you could hear 21 Guns by Green Day blasting through the speakers, she looked up when she felt the cold air from the open door and turned down her iPod. She was wearing grey mini-shorts and a red t-shirt with a bunny on it and to top it all off she was wearing fluffy bunny-slippers – with fangs. Madi had been a really good friend of mine since she got here, she was only 14 to my 16 but she really does get me. She has blond hair and electric blue eyes – just like her dad, and was cute in a Barbie doll way.

She was almost immediately at my side, "Lexi, what's wrong? Do you want me to go get Nico?" She asked. That stung almost as much as Nico running away did.

"I don't think he would care much," I said, it was as if every word hurt to say. It ripped in a little more into her heart with every second that passed. An understanding came into her eyes.

"Aw, honey; what happened?" she asked, leading me towards the bed.

"Well I was having nightmares and couldn't sleep in my cabin so I fell asleep at Nico's cabin when I was telling him and when I woke up, I went to our lake by myself and I was hanging out when Jesse came. He started being all pushy and I think he was trying to kiss me and I was about to douse him with lake water when the I heard a gasp and Nico was right there and then he ran away and I've been looking for him everywhere but I can't find him," I said in one breathe.

Instead of offering the comfort and support I wanted and needed…she laughed. She really laughed. What the Hades?! Where's the support and love?! I looked at her and exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?! You're laughing at my pain?! What kind of friend are you?! Unbelievable!"

Her laughter died down to giggles and she said, "Sorry, I just thought that you had a little common sense, Lexi! Can't you see why he was mad that he saw you with Jesse? It's simple."

I looked at her with confusion, "What am I missing here, Madi?"

"You really don't know, do you? It's obvious that Nico is jealous. Any sane person with a brain can see that," she replied, like to her it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would he be jealous? He doesn't even like me like that. He would tell me if he did, we tell each other everything," I replied, sure of it. Nico wouldn't like me; I'm nothing like Irene and the rest of those Aphrodite girls.

"Would you tell him if you weren't sure that he felt the same way?" she asked, challenging. I knew I wouldn't but it wasn't like I was going to admit it.

"Yeah, because we're really close and we wouldn't hide anything from each other," I lied. She was way off the mark, Nico doesn't like me.

"Think harder. Would you risk losing your friendship like that?" Madi asked, looking serious. Would I? No, I wouldn't. I'd rather be his best friend then make everything awkward by trying to be more.

"No, but I still think your wrong," I insisted, Nico doesn't like me.

"Whatever you say, Lexi, whatever you say," Madi said disbelievingly.

"Ugh… you are being no help whatsoever, Madi," I said.

"I'm not here to be helpful, I'm here to make you feel better and understand what right inside of you," she disagreed, that reminded me so much of what Nico said earlier that a fresh wave of sadness came crashing down on me. Seeing my face, Madi immediately sobered up from her immense self satisfaction at being right.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm done. If you want to ask him about what I told you, it's all up to you," Madi said, trying change the subject at hand, "So, what are we going to be for Halloween, and more importantly: what are we, meaning your puppy-dog face, going to make Nico dress up as."

"I was thinking you could be 'Madi' Hatter from Alice in Wonderland, Irene could be 'Alison Wonderland,' Nico could be the White Rabbit, and I could be the Queen of Hearts," I proposed, I haven't really thought about it but as I said it aloud it all began to come together.

"On one condition: Nico has to wear a fluffy tail; it will make my decade to see him wearing a fluffy tail. Want to start planning now, ever since Chiron finally gave into my begging, my laptop is getting internet so we could go to and stuff," she offered. Hold up a second, something isn't right.

"Okay, just wait a second," I said, running over to the built-in fountain that every cabin had and threw in a gold coin, a drachma, "Oh, Lady Iris please accept this offering, Lord Zeus, Mt. Olympus."

Zeus' face appeared on the message and he looked at me a moment and I guess he didn't recognize me because he asked, "Who calls me at this hour?"

"Alexandra, demigod, Lord Zeus."

"Ah, Lexi, please stop with the formalities, its Uncle," he said, finally realizing who I was, he smiled. People put Uncle out to be someone he's not. He actually quite nice but he still hates my brother. I have no idea why he bothers with me but I believe it has something to do with Madi.

"Thank you, Uncle. I was calling to ask if it would be okay for me to spend the night in your daughter's cabin, I wouldn't be much trouble," I asked, Lord Zeus seemed to be contemplating it.

"Why? Is Barnacle-for-Brain's son giving you problems?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, Uncle, no; Percy is fine, I'm just having nightmares and I could use my best friend," I said, and it was mostly the truth. I could use my best friend, too bad he was off to Zeus knows where. I love Madi like a sister but I want to talk to Nico.

"Alright then Alexandra, I extend an offer to stay at the Zeus cabin whenever you need, just make sure you tell Percy that I am watching him," he said, and with that the message faded away.

I walked back over to Madi and said, "Your dad okayed it, he said, and I quote, 'I extend an offer to stay at the Zeus cabin whenever you need,' and he was very nice about it."

"Thank you, daddy," Madi said, looking up at the sky. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her laptop. It was black with white and red stickers all over the front of it. It had the names of all her best friends and a thunderbolt for her father and a few other designs and stuff. She opened it and powered it on, typing in the web search browser. I might as well have some fun.

"Okay, let's see. For your 'Madi Hatter' costume I'm thinking black mini shorts, a red lace-lined camisole with white middle sleeved fitted collar shirt over it, a black mini jacket, long in the back, a black and red diagonal striped mini tie and… to top it all off, a top hat with a red satin strip of material going across the hat. What do you think?" I asked, in my head, I found no fault with the outfit but I still have to ask.

"I think you could be mistaken for Aphrodite kid. That sounds amazing. Do you think we could convince Irene to help us make the costume parts we can't buy?" she commented in amazement.

"I'm sure she'll help us, we'll just say that Nico is coming," I said, smiling evilly on the outside but, on the inside, I'm wondering why it hurt to say that. I shouldn't care that Irene might like Nico.

"Oh là là, I love how your mind works," she says, taking out a notebook to take notes and sketches, "When are we putting our plan into action?"

"I really don't care, how about in the morning? We can ask Irene to meet us here and discuss our little business proposition with Miss. Alison Wonderland herself," I asked, its Sunday so nothing really important is going on.

"Okay, I'm going to take you running your hands through your hair and playing with you locket as you either want to go to bed or you want some alone time. I'm going to go with the second option because you've been sleeping since lunch. I'm going to take a walk I'll be back in a half an hour, be good," she said, pulling on an oversized grey jacket and walking out the door. Sometimes Madi just knows me.

"Why is everything so complicated?" I asked the open air. A lot of questions need to be answered. Why do I care that Irene likes Nico? Apparently, I do. What am I going to do? And more importantly, what could it mean for our friendship?

I looked down at my hands and saw Madi was right, I was playing with my locket. It was a gold locket in the shape of a heart with a trident engraved in the front and a emerald placed at the end of the trident and in the back had the inscription _Best Friends In This Life And The Next. _If you opened it, you would find that I held two pictures, one of me smiling while having my feet in the water at mine and Nico's stream and one with me and Nico with our arms around each other, smiling like crazy. Nico bought it for me for my 16th birthday and I never take it off.

**Love it? Hate it? As long as you read it. I just hope that most of you love it. Tell what you thought with that pretty little button.**


	3. Not So Innocent Text

**The 3rd chapter is here, so don't kill me. Sorry about the wait. I'm working on my modern Maximum Ride story. I'm happy with it so far but I have a lot to do before I post it. Unexpected Surprise chapter will be next. Maybe 2 or 3 days. Good luck! Enjoy:**

Nico's POV

"I'm not kidding, she was this close away from kissing him," I said, putting my index finger and my thumb less than an inch away from each other. I can't believe she would even think about to kiss Jesse. She could have told me she liked him, but did she? Hades no!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, maybe they weren't going to kiss. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding," she said, playing with her waist-length blond hair.

"Irene, come on, you can't really believe that, can you? What are you not telling me?" I said desperately. Irene's deep blue eyes were hesitant, as if she was holding back something, her hair tied up in a low perfect ponytail and she was wearing simple grey slim-fit sweats and a plain fitted white t-shirt.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell Lexi, or Madi because we all know that Madi would tell her anything. But first, one thing," and with that, Irene slapped me straight across the face. I winced, but was more shell-shocked then hurt.

"Hey, what the Hades was that for?" I asked, rubbing the side of my face.

"For hurting Lexi. Do you know how she's probably feeling right now? Sad, alone, abandoned, she may never be able to look at you the same way again. How could you just run off like that? It was stupid, just plain old stupid, not to stick around and ask what was going on. I'm child of Aphrodite, for Zeus' sake, and I have more sense than that," she said, as if it was expected of her to slap me. Apparently, it was slap Nico on the face day. Reni did and it sure as hell feels like Lexi did.

"I don't know why I ran! I panicked. You know I would never do anything to hurt Lexi. I know it was stupid, but how would you feel if you walked into your best friend about to kiss some guy that she hasn't even mentioned liking?" I shot back, still a little hurt from the slap.

"How do you know that? You're a pig-brained idiotic…boy, for lack of a better term. Never mind, we'll get back to that later, know, do you want to know why I know she wouldn't kiss Jesse or not?" Reni said, never missing a beat in her insults.

"You know I do, and please keep it simple."

"Good," Reni said, leaving it at that.

"Well…?" I asked, impatient.

"Well, what?" she asked, innocently.

"Reni..." I said, in a warning tone.

"Oh fine, lighten up. Anyways, I know that Lexi wouldn't kiss Jesse because… how can I put this to where you small brain can comprehend it? Lexi no-like Jesse, Lexi like Nico," she said, talking to me as if I was a mentally-challenged 3-year old.

"Huh?" I said. I know I just said that I resented being spoken to as if I was in kindergarten, but I sure felt like it now. My head was spinning and the only words I could focus on were Nico and Like, and not exactly in that order.

"Oh my god and they say I'm slow. What I'm trying to say is… Lexi likes you, she might not have realized it yet, but she will; and we all know that you're in love with Lexi. Why else would you have gotten so mad about the whole Jesse thing?" Irene explained, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Which, apparently, it was… to everyone but me.

"Your way off base, Reni," I defend. Lexi doesn't like me, I would know if she did.

"Look dude, who is the child of the goddess of love here? Oh that's right, me, so don't you dare doubt me," Reni said, threatening.

"Your radar must be acting up. Maybe it's broken, go get it checked. I'll wait here," I said, trying to get away from the particular subject. I'd rather she'd slap me again. Maybe I'm a naturally touchy person.

"Don't even try, it insults me," she replied, cutting off my only chance of getting away from this conversation. Damn.

"Irene, let…it…go. Even if it we did like each other, it would be none of your business," I said, partially giving in. She won't get a … _untrue_ confession out of me, but I could warn her to leave it be.

"I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. Who else's business would it be? Percy? Oh, I know, Mr. D?" she said, voice absolutely _dripping _sarcasm.

"Why did I come to you again? Percy wouldn't grill me like this," I said, with lack of a better comeback. Wow, I'm way off my game today; usually I could whip out comebacks and insults faster than Miley Cyrus changes personalities.

"Because Percy would spend the entire time while you explaining with his eyebrows raised making sexiest comments."

"Well there's that…" I started.

"Reni, you left your phone in here, you just got a text from Madi," Irene's sister Gabriella called, sticking her head out the window, "Oh, hi Nico, what are you doing here so late?"

Gabriella was, like her sister, beautiful, but in a different, more Hispanic way. She had light brown skin, long brown hair and the warmest chocolate brown eyes you've even seen. She's a friend so I said with real warmth in my voice, "Hey Gaby, sorry about interrupting you not needed beauty sleep, I just needed to talk to Reni."

Gaby's laugh was really high and sweet, "Nico, you big flirt. It's fine, I was texting Zack. Anyways, here's your phone, Reni."

"Thank Gaby," Reni said, check her inbox. As she read she got a strange gleam of excitement in her eyes. She turned to me, "Um…Nico, I have to go, and will you be okay? You can stay with Gaby and the rest of the girls if you want."

Translation: A night spent being surrounded by screaming girls with a fetish for makeovers? Hum… I really have to think about that! (Can you sense the sarcasm, I can.)

"No thanks, Reni, Elizabeth is still out to get me," I said, grouping for any excuse.

"Aw, Nico, come on. Elizabeth won't do anything. All you did was… um…what did you do?" Gaby said a little puzzled.

"Let's just say she has one less purple top."

Lake + Water + No towel + only thing in sight being a purple shirt = An Angry Aphrodite Child

"Please tell me it wasn't the one the one with the black and white paint splatters and designs," Reni said, holding back her laughter – and not very well at that.

"Maybe…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't go in. Anyways, bye Gaby, bye Nico. Text me if anything happens," she said, sending Gaby a meaningful look that Gaby seemed to understand considering she winked. I'm so confused. Of course, that understandable considering that I'm a dude.

"Alright then, I'm cold so I'm going to go inside. Bye Nico," Gaby said, turning back toward the inside of the cabin. Right before she was out of sight, she turned and flashed ma a grin over her shoulder, "And, don't worry, everything will work out for you and Lexi, mom told me."

Then I couldn't see her anymore. Now I was sad, and confused.

####

Irene's POV

I was running. I didn't want Nico to be able to follow me, so I bolted out of there the minute I got that text from Madi. As soon as I was a safe enough distance away, I stopped and looked down to check my phone again.

**From: Madi**

**Meet me. Lexi n Nico drama. Romance drama. Finally. We need 2 plan. Lexi's sad n Nico's missing. We need 2 get them 2gether by Halloween.**

Yes, so Lexi's finally starting to realize her feelings. When Lexi told us a couple days ago that she was going to school this year, Madi and I started to plan. We had no idea what 9 months apart could do to Lexi and Nico's blooming relationship. It might end all of the progress it was starting to make, so Madi and me set a deadline, if Nico and Lexi couldn't get together at least 2 weeks before Halloween, we were going to start our famous meddling. I typed a reply.

**To: Madi **

**When n where? Finally is rite, and were gonna start as soon as possible. Nico was wit me, he came over heartbroken. It was endearing. **

What could make Lexi and Nico get together before Halloween? It would have to be on the DL. Nico and Lexi would murder us if they found out. I prefer having full motion in both my arms and legs. Two big 3 kids vs. us. Not cool. Madi may be a daughter of Zeus but there two of them and they're both older and more experienced. Yikes.

I was so caught up in my planning that I gave a surprised yelp when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I read the text.

**From: Madi**

**5 min. at Zeus' Fist. Tell me the Nico story there.**

I looked around at where I was and I swore under my breath, "*insert cuss word of choice*." Zeus' fist is towards the other direction of my cabin. I ran all this way for nothing.

I looked down at my OC flip-flops. So impractical, but so, so cute. I pouted and started off towards Zeus' fist.

**Dun…Dun...Duhhhhhh… What will they do? Tune in next time and find out.**

**R&R, people, Read & Review**


	4. I Call Bullshit

_**I'm so sorry I took so long with this but I wrote most of it when my internet was out and then I left it in a forgotten document until**____**XxXxXxILuvNicoDiAngeloxXxXxX reminded me. So, because of that, this chapter is dedicated to her. Thank you (:**_

Irene POV

"So?" Lexi said, impatiently.

"Oh, of course Lex, I'll help with the costumes," I said, a little distracted. In my mind I was planning the easiest way to get Nico to admit his feelings. It would have to be Nico, Lexi is too damn stubborn, she would die before she did anything that she was suppose to.

"What's up with you today? You look all distracted. Are you okay? Did something happen?" Lexi asked, concern growing on her face.

"What? No, I'm fine. I even have my eyes set on a new boy toy. What I was thinking was that I have better ideas for our costumes," I said, putting my planning aside while matching the costume to the person in my mind. Uh oh, one key problem: _Red_ Queen and Lexi eyes are _green_. They'll totally clash. Ewh, so not cool.

"Like what? I thought of everything," Lexi said, already growing impatient after having me only half-listening for the past half an hour.

"Your eyes," I answer simply.

"Okay, now you lost me," she said, giving a funny look.

"Think about it: _Green_ eyes and _Red _Queen."

Understanding came into her eyes, "Oh, I see what you mean. So? I'll use some color contacts. Travis and Connor owe me a favor anyway."

"No! You'll look so fake. You're a daughter of Poseidon, you should be proud of your eyes. Just change your costume," I told her, in my 'duh!' voice I knew she hated.

Her eyes widened at my reaction to her suggestion. "Fine. Gosh, no need to yell. Inside voices, please. Small cabin. What you suggest we do, o mighty one?

"Yes, yes I do," I told her, ignoring her sarcasm, "you'll have to be the Mad Hatter," I said, smiling.

"What? Madi is going to be the Madi Hatter," she said, looking at me as if I'm a idiot.

"Listen closely. The Mad Hatter's eyes are green; I saw it on the new Alice in Wonderland poster. You'll work perfectly. Please?" I said, using the oh-so-dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"Clear it with Madi," Lexi said, obviously using any excuse possible.

"Done. I already texted her saying that she's the new Cheshire cat. She's thrilled, she wants to wear a tail," I said, giving her no way out.

"Who's going to be the Red Queen?"

"Nobody, we could just be all of the good guys," I countered, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Fine, you're not giving up. I'll do it. Anyways… bye, I have to go pack," Lexi said with a sigh, pushing herself off my bed and getting up to move towards the door.

"Wait? What? You said you weren't leaving until a week after Halloween. That means that you're not leaving for like four weeks," I said, panicking. I took a move to stop her.

"Honey, I don't have any reason to stay. I'll come and visit Halloween weekend but I want to get moved into Aunt Jenna's house already," Lexi said, gently removing my hands from their death grip that they had taken on her upper arm.

"What about me and Madi? Your friends? Percy? Your brother? What about Nico, your other half? Don't you want to spend time with us before you leave for 9 months?" I said, using the old nicknames that everyone used to call Nico and Lexi because they were always together.

Lexi's eyes softened, "Sweetie, I don't want to stay. Nico is still ignoring me and I'm not going to stick around, waiting for him to forgive me for something I didn't even do. As for you and Madi, you guys can come and visit any time you want to over the school year. And Percy is driving me to the bus station himself. My bus leaves tonight at 7. Halloween is on a Sunday and I'll be back on that Friday. We'll hang that weekend but…I honestly can't stand to be here at the moment. Everywhere I look I see either Nico running away from me or something that remind me of him. It sucks… I'll call you when I get there, hun."

"Why don't you just talk to the boy?" I asked, desperately wanting her to stay.

"Don't you think I've tried? He runs away and, honestly, I'm tired of chasing. I respect myself to much to torture myself for a guy who made it clear he doesn't want to be around me. I love him like my brother but… I'm not going to do that. If he wants to completely screw up our friendship for a creeper like Jesse, then we weren't as close as I thought. I have to go tell Madi I'm leaving. I love you, dork."

"Are you sure you can't stay?" I asked putting pleading into my voice. Lexi shook her head silently.

"Then I love you, too, you dork. If you don't come back for Halloween I'm going to go over and get you," I said nothing but the truth in my eyes.

"I know," my friend replied, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. She walked out of the door without another word.

I waited about ten minutes before I busted out of my cabin and started walking purposefully towards the Hades' house.

I got there and saw two of his skeleton army blocking the door.

"Move it, boneheads."

"I'm sorry Ms. Jameson, but Nico told us not to allow anyone in," the closer of the two said, moving to block my path.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not listening to a single word your saying. I need to talk to Nico, so either you let me in or you force him out. Either way, I'm going to talk to him," I said, staring them both down.

The other skeleton spoke up for the first time, "You seem to be very persistent so I'll let you pass, but be warned, Nico is a mess. He hasn't slept in 5 days. I hear him tossing and turning at night."

"Thank you," I said, moving to grab the door handle.

"Do you need help with the door?" they said, seeing me figure out that the door was locked.

"Yes, please. Thank you." I said, moving back. The first guard who had spoken out stepped forward and pulled the handle out of the door with seeming to use any effort.

These cabins aren't really built for high security, hence Nico's need for Skeleton guards.

I door swung open and I looked in. I saw Nico, staring away from the door, listening to his iPod. I threw the nearest item, which turned out to be a book, at the back of his head. He turned around in shock with his eyes wide considering that his door literally had a huge gaping hole in the front.

"What the hell, Irene? Do you know how long it took me to fix my cabin door the last time? Ages, and now I have to fix it before I leave next month," Nico cried out, running up to me to inspect the damage I did to his cabin.

"Oh, cut the crap Nico. Why were you ignoring Lexi?" I said, cutting to the chase.

"What? What I do is none of your business. You don't know anything," Nico said, not looking directly in my eyes, pretending to be very interested in the door.

"Oh that is where your idiot logic fails. It's my business when my friend leaves camp for 9 freaking months because her oh-so-close _friend_ is ignoring her," I said, putting plenty of sarcasm in the word friend.

"What? I texted you and you said she wasn't leaving for almost a month. What happened?" Nico said, taking out his phone and pulling up the chat we had about 5 days ago.

**From: Irene**

**hello nico darling**

**To: Irene.**

**hey. when is lexi leavin 4 skewl? **

**From: Irene**

**Week after halloween. u? **

**To: Irene **

**2 weeks after. **

**From: Irene**

**Cool. oops i g2g. madi is knockin. **

**To: Irene**

**K. bye**

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. I know what I said. Lexi just told me today. Apparently, her best friend had been ignoring her so she felt the need to leave," I said, looking at him with disgust.

"I didn't know!" he cried, "I just needed some alone time. I didn't think she would leave or do anything big like that."

"What did you do when Lexi ignored you that week?" I asked, eyebrows rising. About a year ago, Nico _pissed Lexi off _when he poured coke all over her new laptop.

"Hey, I still say that wasn't my fault. She was making me laugh so hard and it just sort of fell," he said, trying to defend himself. Ha, fat chance.

"Yeah, and she didn't talk to you for 6 days. What did you do?" I asked, dismissing his excuses.

"I followed her everywhere until she forgave me," Nico said, blushing a little. I'm surprised he actually admitted it. I would expect him to try and maintain some of his dignity.

"Exactly. But you have no pride, at least, when it comes to Lexi, you don't. She's too damn headstrong to follow you around, especially considering she _didn't do anything_. What has you so pissed anyways? You said that you don't like Lexi, and yet, you still ignore her for a guy coming on to her. Just admit it and _go after her, _because she damn won't listen to me,_" _Irene said, practically shaking from her speech.

"I don't like her, okay. Just leave me alone. This is really none of your business. It wasn't my fault," the coward said, turning around.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me," he said, pausing in picking up the book I threw.

"You heard me. Bullshit. I'm calling you out on your bluff," I said, enunciating every word, "You and I both know you like, if not love, Alexandra. And I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, what the hell do you expect? Before Lexi, you were an unsocial ass with no friends. Look at you now, you have one of the best friends you possibly could and not everyone in this camp is afraid to look you in the eye. And you won't go after the reason you have it so good? You're pathetic; I don't know why I even tried."

And I walked out, leaving Nico behind, still looking at where I was standing as if I grew a second head.

_**I'm so sorry for the cliff-hanger, but it was necessary. **_

_**I did this in another story so here's the deal: I ask you 2 questions about what you think is going to happen next and the first 2 people to answer correctly gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. **_

_**Do you think Lexi and Nico will get together by Halloween? If not, when do you think? **_

_**Who will admit their feelings first, Lexi or Nico? And what's your closest guess to how that discovery will go?**_

_**Good luck.**_


End file.
